I tried pot once, now I'm gay
by Lady Clitorious
Summary: Hi! This is a SasuNeji fanfic. Yes it is yaoi. Read if you please, I would love feed back and advice because this is my first fanfic, writen and posted. So the title says it all pretty much, it deals with drugs, like marijuana, cigarettes, ect. So Sasuke finds Neji smoking outside and is very intrigued, so they talk and eventually become friends. But much more is about to enfold.


WARNING: YAOI AHEAD. BOY ON BOY ACTION. PENIS TOUCHY PENIS. AND DRUGS.

Aye everbody! Okay so this is my first fanfic written and posted, please give feed back and tips. This is a yaoi, all great fanfics are yaoi right? Well this is my favorite pairing Sasuke and Neji form Naruto. The first chapter isnt saucy but trust me people it'll get there. I checked about a thousand times for spelling mistakes so it should be all good, but I apologize in advance if anything is mistyped or just doesnt make sense. But I really hope you enjoy. I'm going to need a bunch of requests and comments and likes to continue because if there isnt enough I wont be motivated to get the other chapters done so please if you loved it hated it just leave a comment down yonder. Enjoy! ^-^

LETS BEGIN

I walked out of my idiotic class sighing with relief. I hated that class with a passion, fucking Sensei doesn't know shit. As I stride to my locker, I thankfully slip pass my "fan club" of brainless girls. They are so annoying I can barely take it. After the visit to my locker to drop my books off, I found the nearest exit and left. The day wasn't even over but I just couldn't handle those mindless pests anymore. I pulled out my Zippo lighter and a pack of Djarum Blacks. I'm just walking out of the gates of my school when something stops me. I take a long drag out of my cigarette and turn to look. I see a puff of cloudy air coming from behind the big oak. I'm naturally curious so I begin the creep over. I'm standing right next to the person I least expect would be smoking. Neji Hyuga. I don't show my surprise as he looks up, he seems to not give a single fuck that Im here and blows his smoke in my face. I smirked and chuckle.

"May I sit?"

"That depends."

I raise my eyebrow "On?"

"If you give me some of your fags."

I smirk "Well, these are very unique fags. Not many people enjoy Djarum Blacks."

He chuckles "And that is precisely why I want them."

I'm intrigued by his answer and I sit next to him. As I finish my Djarum, I take out my last two and hand them to him. He sees their my last and looks at my wearily.

"Are you sure? I can just take one."

"No. It's fine I see you smoke Newports and they are rather horrible so you can have both. Think of it as a gift."

He lightly snorts and snatches my Djarums.

"There is nothing wrong with Newports."

"There will be after you try mine. Djarum Blacks go down real smooth but their strong, and they don't have that funky after taste like Newports. Trust me, Djarum Blacks are very addicting."

Neji rolled his eyes, and finishes his Newport. I sigh and lay my head on the tree. Closing my eyes I relax in bliss of having company for once.  
I turn my head and open one eye to look at Neji. He was looking straight ahead smoking one of the Djarums, he looked very calm but he was thinking very hard about something. I bet he needs to let loose, have some fun for once.

"Hey Neji, do you wanna hang out tonight?"

He snapped his head in my direction with wide eyes "What?"

I rolled my eyes "Do you want to go out tonight, my friend is having a little party and I think you should come."

"I don't go to parties."

"Then you'll have a blast, I promise."

He scowled at me and sighed.

"When is it?"

I smiled a little bit "I'll pick you up at 8."

"Fine."

"Okay well Im going to go, I'll see you tonight." I smirked at him while standing up.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye. Oh and Neji, you won't need any of those cigarettes tonight." I winked at him and walked away.

Arriving home and its only about 3, so I'll just take a nap so I have more energy later.

~Nejis Pov.~

That cunt. Thinks I need to go out to parties and drink. I bet it'll be some orgy or something. I swear if it is I will rip his stupid spikey hair out. But he's right these Djarums are amazing. But I am interested in what kind of party he's bringing me to. Whatever I better go train a little.

~Time Skip~

~Sasukes Pov~

I finished showering and got dressed, drying my damp hair and spiking it with some gel. I called Shikamaru and made sure he was cool with me bringing Neji. It was about 7:30 and I decided to head out, I grabbed my car keys and left my apartment. I'm guessing Neji live in the Hyuga compound, but I don't know for sure lets just hope me does. I stopped in front if the compound 15 minutes later, I was kind of nervous because it would be really awkward to knock and Neji doesn't even live there. But the heck with it it's worth a shot. I got out of the car and walked to the door. I smoothed out my navy shirt and put my hands in my pockets. I walked down the ridiculously long driveway to stand at the door for a couple minutes and than knocked. The door opened two minutes later with Hinata looking very surprised.

"Hello Hinata, is Neji here?"

She blushed at her name and nodded.  
"U-uh yes um one moment."

She practically slammed the door and ran away. A moment later the door opened again with Neji looking slightly tired.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Then the awkward silence kicked in.

"Bye Hinata I'll be back late so don't stay up for me." He closed the door and stood in front of me.

We stared at each other then I turned a little.  
"Shall we go?"

He nodded and walked ahead of me. I secretly checked him out, and he was wearing tight black jeans with a white v-neck tee. His jacket was black and I assume leather. He had his hair perfectly straight down his back.

"Not bad" I said to myself, smirking just a little. This sure will be an interesting night.

~Nejis Pov~

When I saw Sasuke I was taken aback a little. He looked so mysterious without our dreadful school uniforms. He looked good, he had a navy tee with tight-ish black jeans and a black jacket. His hair was in its usually spikes, and he seemed slightly refreshed. He moved a little and I started walking ahead of him towards the car. I hope this will be fun, I actually want to have a normal teenage experience for once. I stopped at the car I presumed was Sasukes and glanced at him . He was still about five feet away and was staring at me. Well he was staring at my ass to be precise. Wait, is Sasuke gay? I've never seen him be in an actual relationship before. But he doesn't really seem interested in anyone in school. I faced the car waiting for Sasuke to open the doors but he walked straight up behind me, pushing his body into mine so I had to lean on the car and took his keys out of his pocket.

"This is a pretty old car you have to open them manually with the key." He whispered into my ear.

His hot breath on my neck gave me shivers. When he finished unlocking my door he didnt move for a minute and then retreated to open his own door. I looked at him for a second and saw him smirking. I got in and slammed my door. Of course, this is just another little game, he plays with you to get a reaction. Well if he thinks that I won't retaliate, he's fucking wrong. He got in and started the car, the radio came on and started playing some rock music.

After a minute I decided to talk  
"So where's this party anyway?"

He glanced over at me with a smirk  
"Shikamaru's house, you know him right?"

"Yeah, I know him but I've never talked to him before." I confessed.

"Well hopefully you'll make some new friends tonight."

When he said that he winked at me and Im already regretting this.

~Time Skip~

The ride to Shikamarus wasn't as bad as I thought, we listened to music and talked about random things. Shika lived on the outskirts of the city so it was a decent drive, not to far, but far enough to not be troubled with noise or traffic. We pulled up a second ago and of course there are 9 other cars here. So this isn't just a little get together, I hope people from school aren't here.

"Yo Neji, lets go."

Sasuke grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I tumbled along behind him, the warmth I felt with my hand in his was weird. We walked up the stairs and walked right in, personally I think that's the rudest thing ever but I guess their so close it doesn't really matter. I wish I was that close with someone that I could just walk right into their house. As we walked in I was surprised, it wasn't one of those raging parties that everyone else has. You can softly hear random rock music playing but it wasn't to loud, and there wasn't even that many people. There was about ten to fifteen people, they were just siting around eating, talking, and smoking. Sasuke pulled me into a living room space where Shikamaru was talking to some blonde girl. Shika saw us and did one of those head nods to Sasuke, who did the same. He then looked at me and did the head nod, I didn't know what to do really so I just did it back. We sat down on a couch that was kinda away from everyone else. Sasuke looked at me

"Are you okay?"

I was shocked he even asked

"Uh yeah, it's just different."

He smirked and nodded

"I understand, just relax though. Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"Actually I'd really enjoy a drink right now."

"Well follow me."

Sasuke grabbed my hand again and pulled me off the couch. We walked through a hallway to an open kitchen. He went to the fridge while I hopped up onto the island counter thing.

"What do you want, we have water, juice, soda, beer, whiskey, and even vodka. Wow."

"I'll just have water."

"Awe, your no fun."

He threw a water bottle at me and grabbed a coke and the whiskey. He put them on the counter and pulled a glass out from the cabinet. He put ice in it and filled it 3 quarters full with coke and then just a shot of whiskey. As he put the drinks back in the fridge, I found myself spacing out on Sasukes butt.

"Enjoying the view, I see."

I snapped my head up to see Sasuke staring at me smirking. I felt heat rise to my face and I knew I was blushing but I just put my head down and closed my eyes. I toke a deep breath and lifted my head, I jumped because Sasukes face was right in front of mine. How on earth did he walk over to me so quiet!? He was smirking of course, but it was different then normal, it wasn't as conniving. He stepped back and turned around.

"Come on Neji it's time to have some fun."

He started to walk away so I jumped off the counter and followed him. I can't believe that just happened. That was so embarrassing, he will never let that go. We walked back to the living room area and Sasuke gave Shika some kind of head movement, like they were talking to each other through their minds. Shika nodded and stood up. Sasuke them took my hand and we walked to a door in the hallway. I faintly heard Shika talking to everyone else.

"Okay everyone, lets go downstairs."

Sasuke opened the door and there were some stairs. He started going down them and dragged me along.

Oh god this IS a orgy party. For fucks sake really?

When we got downstairs, Sasuke flicked a switch and the light came on. It looked just like upstairs but with beanbags and pillows in a circle. He pulled me to one and pushed me down while he chugged his drink, put it down on the floor and then walked to some closet. Everyone else stared filling downstairs and plopping down on the beanbags.  
Some girl was screeching disrupting the soft chatter.  
"Awwwww yay!"  
I looked at what she was looking at and it's Sasuke putting a box of tubes in the middle of the circle.

Oh wait, those are bongs.

Sasuke looked at me while he pulled out a pipe, and of course a small bag of green leafy balls. I don't know what face I was making but it sure made him chuckle. He plopped himself down next to me, so now I was practically in his lap. I moved back a little and took a sip of my water. Sasuke eyed me, watching me.

"Neji, have you ever smoked weed before?"

"No I haven't."

"Well are you up to trying it? I won't make you, but it's a fun experience the first time."

"I'm up for it, you just have to show me."

Again he smirked,  
"Well of course, how else would you learn."

DUN DUN DUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? PLEASE LEAVE ALL IDEAS AND FEELINGS IN THE COMMENTS! If you do I shall give everyone cake and cookies or whatever else you want! I hope you have a lovely day^-^

Love,

Lady Clitorious


End file.
